


HP/MCU Crossover Story Boards

by ANGSWIN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aesthetic Art, Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: A variety of Hermione-centric story board aesthetics from the crossover fandoms ofHarry Potterand theMarvel Cinematic Universe.Created for the 2018 Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo Challenge





	1. Table of Contents

This is a variety of story/mood board aesthetics from the crossover fandoms of  _Harry Potter_  and the  _Marvel Cinematic Universe._

They were created specifically to fulfill square requirements for the 2018 Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo Challenge.

 

Chapter 1:  Table of Contents

Chapter 2:  "Beauty and the Beast" - Square: B1 / Pairing Prompt: Bruce Banner & Hermione Granger

Chapter 3:  "Across the Universe" - Square: O3 / Character Prompt: Peter Quill

Chapter 4:  "Lone Wolf No Longer" - Square: B5 / Prompt: Lycanthropy

Chapter 5: TBA


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMF Bingo  
> Square: B1  
> Pairing Prompt: Bruce Banner/Hermione Granger

**Bruce thinks that he is a monster. Hermione shows him otherwise.**


	3. Across the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMF Bingo  
> Square: 03  
> Character Prompt: Peter Quill

**A spell sends Hermione across the universe to find her soulmate.  
She soon realizes that the destination was definitely worth the journey!**


	4. "Lone Wolf No Longer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMF Bingo  
> Square: B5  
> Prompt: Lycanthropy

**Hermione, with the help of her animagus form, convinces Bucky (aka The White Wolf) that he does not have to**  
**be alone just because he can now live up to his nickname due to an unfortunate incident during the full moon.**                                                                                     



End file.
